


Simple Needs

by sweetsyringe



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 16:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20727344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetsyringe/pseuds/sweetsyringe
Summary: Mami brings up her most recent predicament with Keir, who finds it to be rather silly.





	Simple Needs

Mami was flopped haphazardly overtop of Keir, who was trying his best to ignore the mermaid currently cutting off circulation to his feet. While he was reading, Mami was hyper-focused on a shell he'd to given her. It was lined in mother of pearl, and proved to be quite shiny. Just as shimmery things attracted fish, they attracted mermaids, and the shark-girl lying in Keir's lap was true to form. She turned it over in her hands, humming to herself and letting her mind wander. After a few minutes of relative silence, she piped up.

"Keir, I have a problem."

Her companion peaked out at her over his book, quirking an eyebrow, "Really now? And what might that be?"

"You don't tell me I'm pretty nearly as often as you should."

Keir scoffed, "Is that so? Shame." He returned to reading his book

Mami grumbled, and made a big show of shifting herself around. She propped herself up and moved closer to his face. When he ignored her, she put a hand on his book and pushed it down into his lap.

"Can I help you?"

"Well?"

"I was reading that, you know," Keir went to go back to his book, but Mami placed a hand firmly on top of it.

"_Well_?"

Keir pinched the bridge of his nose, puffing out an annoyed sigh, "Well, what?"

"Tell me I'm pretty!" Mami tapped her tail fin against the bed, shaking the frame. After a second of silence, she added a shy, "Please."

Keir huffed, and fixed her with a thoroughly perturbed look, "Will you finally stop bothering me if I do that?" He received an earnest nod in response, "Fine, then. You're pretty."

Mami flushed, absolutely preening, "Thank you!"

"Pretty obnoxious."


End file.
